The Real Estate Settlement Procedures Act (“RESPA”) was enacted by Congress to implement reforms in the process of real estate settlement to insure that consumers are provided with greater and more timely information on the nature and costs of the settlement process and that the consumers are protected from unnecessarily high settlement charges caused by abusive practices. RESPA is applicable to “federally-related” residential mortgage loan transactions and is intended to result in:                1. More effective advance disclosure to home buyers and sellers of loan settlement costs;        2. Elimination of kickbacks or referral fees that tend to unnecessarily increase the costs of certain settlement services;        3. A reduction in the amount of funds home buyers are required to place in escrow accounts for payment of real estate insurance and real estate taxes; and        4. Significant reform and modernization of local record keeping of land title information.        
RESPA is administered by Federal Housing and Urban Development, commonly known as HUD. RESPA does not affect the validity or enforceability of any sale or contract for the sale of real property or any loan, loan agreement, mortgage, or lien made or arising in connection with a federally regulated mortgage loan. A “federally related mortgage loan” is broadly defined as a loan which is secured by a first or subordinate lien on residential real property (including individual units of condominiums and co-operatives) designed principally for the occupancy of one to four families, and which is made by a lender who is regulated by or whose deposits or accounts are insured by an agency of the Federal Government, or it is made or insured, supplemented, guaranteed or assisted by designated Federal agencies or officers.
With regards to fees paid by lenders, most states will generally follow RESPA guidelines to determine if a fee paid to real estate agents or builders is an “illegal referral fee” or a “legal origination fee.” Under HUD's interpretation of RESPA, lenders may pay a fee for actual services performed by their agents or contractors. In enforcing RESPA, HUD will look at whether or not actual work has been performed, and not solely whether there is an agreement to do the work. The work performed\ must be necessary for the transaction and cannot be duplicative of services performed by others. Under HUD's interpretation of RESPA, the “mere taking of an application is not sufficient work to justify a fee under RESPA.”
The present invention provides a novel data processing system and method for coordinating and processing mortgage loans in, a manner that complies with (or exceeds) RESPA guide lines to allow payment of origination fees to real estate brokers, builders” licensed mortgage bankers, mortgage brokers, etc. Real estate brokers and others utilize the system of the present invention to originate mortgages, gather documents, complete forms, explain loan programs, provide disclosures, order appraisals, etc. in order to foster RESPA compliance.